pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Pikachu
Pikachu - Pokemon Mysz o typie Elektrycznym. Pichu ma szansę stać się Pikachu, poprzez podwyższony level przy wysokim poziomie szczęścia. Gdy już tak się stanie, Pokemon ma szansę ewoluować w Raichu, przez kontakt z Kamieniem Gromu. Pikachu jest najpopularniejszym Pokemonem świata, najpewniej przez swą główną rolę w Anime. Biologia thumb|left|250px|Pikachu w anime Pikachu to mały, gruby Pokemon gryzoń. Jest pokryty żółtym futrem, a jego uszy są długie z czarnymi końcówkami. Ma małe usta, brązowe oczy oraz dwa czerwone kółka na policzkach. Stanowią one "magazyn" elektrycznej energii Pikachu. Jego krótkie ramiona zakończone są pięcioma palcami, natomiast stopy posiadają tylko trzy. Posiada dwa brązowe pasy na plecach, a jego ogon kształtem przypomina błyskawicę ze skrawkiem brązowego futra u podstawy. W przypadku samicy, jest on zakończony wcięciem w kształcie litery V. Jest on klasyfikowany, jako Pokemon czworonożny, jednak jak wiadomo, potrafi stać i poruszać się na tylnych łapach. W Anime pokazano, że Pokemon ten czasem podróżuje w grupach. Podnosi swój ogon, by sprawdzić otoczenie, co czasem kończy się uderzeniem pioruna. Mieszkając w leśnych terenach, Pikachu najczęściej odżywia się jagodami, które przy pomocy elektryczności piecze. thumb|right|250px|Samiczka Pikachu w Anime Pikachu jest w stanie uwolnić energię elektryczną o różnej intensywności. Musi to robić w miarę regularnie, aby uniknąć komplikacji. Pokemon ten jest w stanie uwolnić tą energię przez ogon, który działa jak uziemienie, a także przez "doładowanie" innego przedstawiciela swojego gatunku. Popisowym ruchem Pikachu, oraz całej jego linii ewolucyjnej, jest . W chwili zagrożenia wyładowuje swoją elektryczną energię, bądź, w przypadku większej grupy pobratymców, przywołuje burzę. W lasach, dowodem na obecność Pikachu mogą być plamy spalonej trawy. Wpisy z PokeDex'u W Anime W Pokemon Adventures W Grach W Anime Ważniejsze role Pikachu Ash'a thumb|left|250px|Pikachu i Ash Ash Ketchum na swojego startera, ze względu na spóźnienie, otrzymał Pikachu w pierwszym odcinku całego anime. Podobnie jak jego trener, Pokemon ten jest głównym bohaterem serii. Jak wiadomo, Pikachu nie lubi przebywać w swoim PokeBall'u. Pikachu Ritchie'go Ritchie posiada Pikachu o imieniu Sparky, który wyróżnia się pękiem futra na czubku głowy. Ashachu Ash w trakcie jednego odcinka został przemieniony w Pikachu przez czarodziejkę o imieniu Lily. Puka Inny Pikachu o imieniu Puka należał do niejakiego Victora z Seafoam Island. Ten niebieskooki Pokemon uratował Asha przed utonięciem dzięki zdolności, do wyczuwania zbliżających się fal pływowych. Pikachutwo Pikachutwo jest klonem Pikachu należącego do Ash'a. Od oryginału odróżniają go czarne znaki przypominające kolce na końcach jego uszu. Jest również od niego znacznie bardziej agresywny, co może być skutkiem walki Asha z maszyną do klonowania. thumb|right|250px|Pikachutwo Inne James używał Pikachu w Egzaminie Wstępnym Ligi Pokemon, jednak Pokemon przegrał z Graveler'em instruktora. Później, James ingerował w bitwę pomiędzy Ash'em, a instruktorem, w celu ukradnięcia Pikachu, Pokemon przestał słuchać James'a i wykonywał polecenia instruktora. W Anime pojawił się Pikachu płci żeńskiej, w pobocznych historiach. Była ona partnerką Ayumi. W Mandze (Pokemon Adventures) thumb|left|250px|Pikachu w Pokemon Adventures Pikachu debiutuje w czwartym rozdziale mangi Pokemon Adventures, VS. Pikachu. Pokemon ten kradł wszystkie plony mieszkańców miasta. Ci starali się go złapać, jednak ostatecznie, za każdym razem kończyło się na porażeniu prądem przez niesfornego gryzonia. Gdy Red przybywa do miasta, udaje mu się pokonać Pikachu i go złapać. Z początku ich relacje nie były najlepsze. Pikachu nie ufał Red'owi i nie wahał się razić prądem właściciela. Jednakże, po pewnym czasie, wzajemna wrogość zanika, a gryzoń otrzymuje imię Pika. Stał się on jednym z najbardziej zaufanych i lojalnych przyjaciół Red'a, oraz Pikachu był używany niemal we wszystkich najważniejszych bitwach swego trenera. Służył również w zespole Yellow, gdy Red został zniewolony przez Elitarną Czwórkę. W dziewiątym tomie, pokazano, że Yellow posiada samiczkę Pikachu o imieniu Chuchu (chociaż jej ogon nie był zakończony w kształcie litery V). Została ona znaleziona ranna przez dziewczynę w Lesie Viridian. Yellow opiekowała się Chuchu, aż ta powróciła do zdrowia. Ostatecznie, Pikachu dołączyła do zespołu swej wybawicielki. Stosunki Piki'ego oraz Chuchu można było nazwać miłością, co zauważyła Jasmine. Liderka dała Yellow kartkę z adresem Przedszkola Pokemon. Ostatecznie, oba elektryczne Pokemony mają jajko, z którego wykluwa się Pichu Golda. Dane z gier Lokalizacje Efektywność typów Ataki Poprzez poziom Poprzez TM/HM Poprzez hodowlę Według wcześniejszej ewolucji Ewolucja Ciekawostki *Niue wydała monety, na których widniał Pikachu. *Pikachu i jego wyewoluowana forma dzielą ten sam gatunek z Rattatą, Raticate, Sandshrew i Sandslash'em. Wszystkie są znane jako Pokemon Myszy. *W 2008 roku, japońscy naukowcy odkryli nowe białko, które pomaga prowadzić impulsy elektryczne z oczu do mózgu. Nazwali je pikachurin. *Pikachu jest jedynym starterem postaci, który posiada swoją preewolucję, gdyż Pichu nie był dostępny w Pokemon Yellow. Pochodzenie imienia Pikachu jest połączeniem słów ピカピカ pikapika (onomatopeja iskrzenia) oraz チューチュー chūchū (odgłos pisku myszy). Kategoria:Gatunki Pokemonów